


On The Way Back Home

by tulomne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Mutual Pining, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Slow Burn, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Stranded on an unknown planet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulomne/pseuds/tulomne
Summary: In progress, see profile for current word countIn the midst of the rebuilding of the resistance, Poe and Finn are stranded on an unknown world. Suddenly finding themselves outside of the war, of the constant barrage of duty, discipline, and dedication, they are forced to examine what exactly they feel for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

The weeks following the battle on Crait are a blur. The _Millenium Falcon_ jumps from coordinate to coordinate, making sure that nobody’s tracking them. They stop for fuel and supplies, taking care to disguise the fact that the entire resistance now resides on the ship. They eventually find refuge on a planet long enough to begin to rebuild. The sparse members of the resistance work tirelessly to find supplies, ships, and volunteers to rebuild what the First Order almost completely wiped out. Those that want to, join, those that don’t, grant them safe passage until they find their next temporary hideaway.

Rose wakes up on the third day in hyperspace. Finn had stayed by her side as often as he could, but managed to miss the moment she awoke. He’s there in a matter of moments, dodging the other passengers on the ship, making his way to her side, before realizing he wasn’t sure what he came to say. Are you alright? Why would you do that? Why did you kiss me?

Rose is still a little lost herself. She’s still coming out of a heavy sedation, so Finn’s confusion is met with equal disorientation. She smiles and laughs, almost a bit embarrassed of herself.

“I didn’t mean to _confuse_ you so much,” She replies to Finn’s awkwardly asked questions. “I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me. How much you mean to _everyone_.” She sets her hand on his. “You won’t be remembered by sacrificing yourself for the resistance. You’ll be remembered for saving yourself from the First Order.”

By the end of the day they’re laughing and enjoying each other’s company, recalling the events of Canto Bight like a strange fever dream.

It’s no surprise that Finn goes to find Rey next. She laughs at his story, in a way that eases the tensions in his chest. She’s an outsider to relationships as well, isn’t entirely sure how they work outside of Nima Outpost. But she reassures him, tells him that Rose wants the best for him, and that she doesn’t expect anything more than what he’s already given him: hope.

In some ways, Rey’s just like the girl he met on Jakku. But in others, she’s changed. She’s distant sometimes, too quiet at others. He’s not sure if that’s for the better or for the worse. He knows she must have been through a lot on Ach-to. She tells him some things, leaves others out. But she’s strong, and she’ll survive. She seems right at home in the resistance, and she makes friends quickly. Finn’s not surprised when he goes to visit Rose and finds Rey by her bedside, talking and laughing like they’d known each other for cycles.

It doesn’t take long for the three to begin hanging out, at least as much as they can with all the work going on with the resistance. They find time to grab meals together, share stories of their lives. Rey talks about Jakku, and Ahch-to. Rose tells them stories about Paige. Finn hesitates. His life before defecting was, in all, boring. Full of protocol, full of training, eat, sleep repeat. And he knows whenever he talks about it, people give him a look. Like they’re not sure how to react about his former life.

So he talks about Poe, about the day he defected, about stealing the TIE, crashing it on Jakku, assuming Poe had been dead, finding him alive and well soon after. Rey’s heard this story before, but she smiles and listens. Rose asks questions. She’s known Poe, of course, but nothing more than the star pilot of the resistance. She listens with an indiscernable look on her face.

“So he let you keep it? The jacket?” She asks, gesturing.

“Yeah,” Finn replies. “He said it suits me.” He smiles a little bit at that, recalling the fond memory. Rose giggles, making his stomach do a flip. She glances back to Rey before continuing.

“You know what that means, right?” Rose asks. “When you wear someone else’s clothes?” Finn is confused.

“All of my clothes are Poe’s.” he states. He still hasn’t had a chance to find other things to wear, so he had been switching between his stormtrooper undersuit (which now sported a thick gash up the back that had never been fixed) and Poe’s clothes that he had borrowed. At that, Rose’s eyebrows raise.

“Oh,” She replies. “Nevermind, then.” She drops the conversation without explanation, letting Rey pick up the next topic to talk about.

  
The fleet expands. First a few starfighters, then another light freighter. The resistance begins to strategize how they should keep themselves unexposed, how to manage resources without putting a target on themselves for the First Order. They finally manage to get their hands on a star cruiser, one from the old republic. It’ll take a while to patch it up, but they count it as a huge success. The day they begin to move supplies onto the vessel is a celebratory one. Everyone is busy, transferring supplies, moving starfighters in and out of the cruiser while it floats through space, deep within the Myto sector.

Finn has been tasked with transferring life support supplies into the new medical bay. He walks down the halls of the new cruiser, ushering a floating crate of bacta to its final destination. Although the ship is still mostly empty, familiar faces pass him in the hallways, coupled by strangers. It gives him a vague sense of hope, seeing those who have recently decided to join. The resistance has doubled over its time since Crait, giving them the chance to look past recovering, towards what they can do in order to defeat the First Order once and for all.

Finn reaches the medical bay, and is trying to remember the code to the door lock, when he hears a familiar voice.

“Finn?”

He turns towards the call and smiles. Poe, despite his easy smile, looks exhausted. He must have not shaved in a few days, and the curls of his hair fall slightly limp with neglect. His shirt and pants are dirty with sweat and grease. All the same, Poe’s face lights up as he jogs over to meet Finn.

“I haven’t seen you in ages, buddy, how’ve ya been?” Finn grins.

“Just doing what I can.” He replies. Poe rests his arm on the crate of medical supplies, making the object bob under the new weight. “Big day, right?”

“I’ve got a good feeling about this,” Poe comments, gesturing to the ship. “I think we’re on the right track.”

No sooner had Poe finished speaking than the hallway’s lights shift, bright red. The alarms roar into the hallway, General Organa’s voice echoing over the intercom. They’re under attack. They only have a few moments before an explosion rocks the ship, sparks and fire flashing everywhere, knocking Finn off his feet and up against the wall.

The entire ship is reeling, a monumental shift that makes Finn’s stomach churn. Finn shakes the dizziness of his head as he sees Poe sprint past him, only to stop a few feet later. He turns back to Finn.

“The hallway’s blocked!” He shouts over the cacophony. “We’ll have to find another way out!” Finn scrambles to his feet, taking off a few paces behind Poe. His steps are lighter than before, his strides longer than normal. Something’s wrong with the gravity. He skids to a stop when he turns the corner to find Poe standing still, gripping the wall with white knuckles. And that’s when he sees it.

The end of the hallway is a heap of scrambled metal. Where Finn expects to see a ship, he sees the vacuum of space pulling the hallway’s contents into the black. The emergency blast doors kick in, blocking off the ruptured area, allowing the two to breathe a bit easier. The rest of the area is in flames. They seem alone in this section of the cruiser. Poe turns around, wild look in his eyes. This chills Finn more than anything else. Poe looks scared. Not in a reaction to being afraid, no. This is instinctual, feral. Like a creature in a cage, seconds before they fight their way out or die trying.

The lights flicker out, emergency services kicking in, small dots of light lining the length of the hallway. The show shifting of the ship fades as he feels his weight lighten. The environment controls are gone. Poe’s eyes are darting around the hallway, landing on Finn’s for a moment.

“We gotta get out of here.” Poe says. Finn licks his lips, his thoughts racing.

“There are escape pods in the med bay.” He suggests. Poe nods, and turns to head in that direction. They make their way back towards the bay, taking strides that seem to get longer with every step. By the time they reach the doors they’re floating, using their feet to push off of the floor to move the right way. Finn takes slow, deliberate breaths, not sure how much oxygen they have left. Poe unholsters his blaster, firing a shot at the control panel outside the medical bay.

“Door controls are down,” Poe states. “We’ll have to open it manually.” Finn looks around for a piece of durasteel long enough to wedge between the door. It takes more time than they can afford to lose, trying to open the door without gravity on their side, but eventually they wrench the door open, each of them bracing their feet against the doorway, Finn pulling on the durasteel lever while Poe pushes on the door. They cautiously enter.

The bay is empty, the security lights giving the entire area an eerie glow. They push towards the back of the room, where four escape pods line the far wall. They take one last look around before getting inside, the door shutting behind them, the pod pressurizing.

The pod ejects from the ship. Through the transparasteel, the two watch the remains of the cruiser. The entire ship is in pieces. Surrounding it, several TIEs battle with the motley crew of starships the resistance has managed to scrounge up. Poe slams his hand against the hull of the ship.

“ _Kriff_ …” he curses. “I should be out there.” Shuttles jolt into hyperspace. From the looks of it, there aren’t any capital ships. This was a small operation. Their main goal was to destroy the ship. Finn is at a loss for words. Poe looks angry. Helpless.

They watch the battle take place as their pod shuttles them away.

  
Neither of them talk for the first few minutes, other than Poe’s cursing at the control pad, unable to recoordinate their pod. Finn can’t see much out of the small windows, so they’re flying blind until the pod’s landing gears kick in. Finn looks to Poe. He’s staring out the window, indiscernible look on his face. He rests his chin in his hand, leaning up against the pod’s window.

“You know that cruiser was mostly empty.” Finn reminds him. It was unlikely there were many casualties. The First Order has shifted priorities, deciding it’s better to starve out the resistance rather than devoting resources to destroy them entirely. It kept them alive, but just barely. Poe sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers before speaking.

“I know,” He admits. “Just wish I could’ve been there.” Finn wishes he could say something to reassure Poe, but in truth, they would have been much better off if Poe had been in sky in an X-wing, rather than chatting with Finn. His thoughts are interrupted by Poe pointing at something past what Finn can see out the window. “Looks like we have our landing zone.” Finn shifts into Poe’s space to look out the window. A planet resides below, a vast expanse of pale green. Probably grassland. Pinpricks of civilization scatter across the surface.

“At least it’s got people.” Finn observes. Poe smirks in reply. Finn glances at Poe from the side of his eye, realizing how close they are. The pod shifts, beginning to pick up speed as they fall into orbit. The shift causes Finn to stumble, quickly recovering before he intrudes any more into Poe’s space.

“You better buckle up,” Poe says, patting Finn on the shoulder. “It’s gonna be a rough landing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alRIGHT world state ESTABLISHED LETS GOOOOO


	2. Chapter 2

The escape pod lands none-too-softly onto rolling fields of dry prairie. The pod validates the atmospheric conditions and deposits a small backpack containing emergency survival supplies. The door opens, and the two step out onto the unknown world. Poe squints up into the sky, the hot sun a stark contrast to the chill of space.

“One sun…” he comments, although that doesn’t narrow down where exactly they are. All he knows is that they’re probably still in the Myto sector. Probably. But, as Finn said, there’s civilization on the planet, so they could find their way back to the resistance with little issue. The concern that twisted in his gut while they were shooting away from the cruiser has resolved, somewhat. He’s looking forward, paying attention to the task at hand. “I think we passed a town on the way down that way.” He says, pointing with his chin. He turns back towards Finn. “You doin’ alright?” Finn emerges from the pod, emergency supplies in hand.

“Compared to our last landing, I think we’re doing great.” He chides. Poe smiles in response. The edge of his jacket catches his eye. With a sharp tug, Poe rips the resistance symbol off of his jacket, stuffing it into his pocket.

“From now on we’re under the radar,” He reminds Finn. Finn nods in reply. Poe smiles again. “Let’s head out.”

 

They make their way across the grasslands, Poe in front, Finn following shortly behind. The sun is high in the sky, a slight breeze playing across the fields. Small creatures scamper away from their footsteps, only discernable by the twitches in the long blades of grass. Poe checks his coms, trying various connections, searching for anyone who will pick up his signal. He tries General Organa, Commander D’Acy, Lieutenant Connix. No replies. They’re all out of range. He can hear Finn making calls. Only two, to Rose and Rey.

“So you still hanging out with Rose?” Poe asks, looking back over his shoulder, after they had given up on contacting the resistance.

“Um,” Finn hesitates, quizzical look on his face. “Yeah, we’re good friends.”

“I didn’t know her long,” Poe turns to face forward again. “But if you like her, I bet she’s great.” He had seen the three of them, chatting during lunch, when he was running to grab a bite before getting back to work. He didn’t have time to say hi, as much as he wanted to. Something about the situation made himself hesitate to join them. He knows there’s a certain amount of jealousy he has for Rose and Rey, and unwarranted possessiveness he holds for Finn. He can’t help it sometimes. It’s why he’s tried to give Finn space over the past few weeks.

“I have a question.” Finn’s voice breaks through his muddled thoughts. Poe stops for a break, motioning to Finn that they can rest for a bit. Finn sits down on a nearby boulder.

“Shoot.” Poe replies.

“What does it mean…” Finn begins. “...to kiss somebody?” Poe’s eyebrows raise. It takes him a moment to recover, something Finn no doubt notices. Poe licks his lips, ignoring the knots in his stomach.

“Why do you ask?” He replies, trying not to make his voice sound too strained.

“On Crait, when Rose saved me from that cannon, she kissed me.” Finn explains. “I just wanna know, like, what it means to kiss someone. She said it wasn’t a big deal, but...I don’t know.”

“Do you wanna kiss her?” The words leave Poe’s lips before he can think. He curses himself for asking stupid questions. Finn blinks, looking like he’s trying to process the question.

“N-no,” Finn replies. “I mean I didn’t _mind_ , but…” he looks down to the backpack in his hands. “Not really.”

“Well, good.” Poe surprises himself at the bluntness of his statement. Finn looks up to meet his eyes. “I mean-” He recovers. “If she thinks it’s nothing and you think it’s nothing, then you shouldn’t worry.” Poe turns in the direction they were headed. “We should probably keep moving.” He begins walking before Finn responds.

“Wait, but-” He can hear Finn scramble to pick up the backpack. “You didn’t answer my question. You gotta help me out, Poe.” Finn catches up to him, so that they’re walking side by side.

“Well,” Poe starts, scratching his head, trying to figure out how to phrase his response. “People kiss for lots of different reasons. When they’re happy, when they’re sad. It can mean a lotta different things.”

“Oh,” Finn replies. The tension in Poe’s chest has eased, and he glances Finn’s way.

“Wish it were easier to explain,” He offers. “You’ll cross that bridge when you get there.” He curses himself for glancing down to Finn’s lips before he looks away.

 

They make it to a city just before the sun begins to set. The area is expansive, and looks like it might have been a thriving world several decades ago. The Galactic Civil War seems to have left its mark. Buildings rest on shaky foundations, once pristine sculptures and art lie in ruins. Poe and Finn stand on the edge of the city, looking down to the bustling streets below.

“We’ll have to find a place to stay for the night.” Poe comments. He calculates the credits he has on hand, along with the ones supplied with the emergency kit. They’d just manage a room, at this point, and have no way to get offplanet in the morning. He scans the horizon, looking around the city for some kind of inspiration. “Hah!” he shouts. He glances at Finn, who’s giving him a confused look. “I got a plan.”

Although the sun has begun to set, the daylight beginning to leech from the planet, Ahakista, as what they learn it’s called, is waking up. The streets are crowded with citizens enjoying the nightlife. Restaurants line the cobblestone streets, and a fountain displays in the center of the town. Poe and Finn step through the doors on the far side of town, into a large building, a sign reading “Daystar Casino” above their heads.

“You sure about this?” Finn asks. Poe pauses at the entryway, resting a hand on Finn’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I got this.” Poe replies. “I’m pretty good at testing my odds. Besides, you said you were interested in seeing what Canto Bight was all about, right? Well, this is what Canto Bight’ll be in about forty years.”

The Daystar Casino probably never heard the name “Canto Bight” uttered within its walls until now. It’s run down, underfunded, and appears more like the cantinas of some backwater planet rather than a luxury of high society. But the lights are down low, the drinks are free, and the patrons don’t seem to mind that the establishment is clearly past its prime. Poe knows the sabacc tables, can play a mean pazaak hand, and can easily grab them a few more credits before the night was over.

The casino is a large, open area. In the center a brightly colored bar is manned by a quermian, mixing drinks with an ease only those of their species could aspire to. Most of the patrons are human, but there are several other species among them. The tall circular tables scattered around the floor are standing height, along with the gambling tables that surround the other side. A stage resides on the far end of the casino, where a theelin sings a slow and sultry tune, backed by her band.

“ _Welcome guests,_ ” a service droid rolls up to their side. “ _Can I interest you in a beverage?_ ” Poe glances at Finn.

“Want a drink?” He asks, raising his voice over the din of the room. Finn quirks a smile, nodding slightly before replying.

“I’ve never really…” Finn responds, pausing to adjust his volumne. “...I’ve never really had anything before.” Poe grins. He loves first experiences, and especially when it comes to Finn.

“I gotcha, buddy.” he turns to the service droid, ordering a drink for Finn and himself. The droid returns shortly with two glasses full of brightly colored liquid. It almost reminds Poe of his flight suit, that kind of red-orange. He plucks them from the tray, then turns to give a glass to Finn.

“Breath of Heaven,” Poe declares, clinking his glass against Finn’s. Poe takes a sip, watching Finn swirl the liquid in his glass. The neon lights illuminate Finn’s face, making him almost etherial. Poe feels light-headed, getting lost in just how good Finn looks in this light. It’s like the northern lights on some frostbitten planet, or the dappled sunlight filtering through the trees on Yavin IV. Finn’s eyes meet his own, and for a moment he panics, wanting to look away, but instead he cracks a grin. Finn returns it, taking a sip of his drink.

“It’s good…” Finn observes.

“Yeah, I don’t usually go for them,” Poe explains. “But I thought tonight we could use something sweet.” He turns towards the rest of the room. “Let’s get ourselves some spending money.”

Poe spends the next hour or two at the sabacc tables. They find out very early that Finn’s an awful gambler. Poe looks up every now and then, watching Finn on the other side of the room, sitting at the bar. He’s swirling another _breath of heaven_ , taking sips and looking around the room. He keeps his posture in towards himself, like he’s trying to make himself smaller. Poe’s stomach twists unpleasantly. He wishes he could be over by Finn, not at this dumb game. He looks at his earnings so far, takes a sigh, and ducks out of the round.

“How’s it going?” Poe asks when he reaches Finn’s side, taking a seat at the barstool next to him.

“I feel _weird_ …” Finn replies, staring out into the crowd.

“You’re probably a lightweight,” Poe comments, smiling. “I’ll get you a glass of water.” He shifts towards the bar. There’s nobody attending this side, so he gets up to walk to the other side. He gets the quermian’s attention, places his order, and waits. The barkeep must have gotten several other orders before his, because despite the simplicity of his request, it takes a while for him to recieve it.

“Hey, stranger.” He hears a voice call from behind him. He turns to find a twi’lek woman leaning up against the bar next to him. She’s a soft hue of lilac, with bright blue eyes. She’s dressed in an elegant evening gown, jewels adorning her wrists and neck. Poe would guess her age to be in about her mid 50s.

“And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?” He replies, smirking. He knows this game, and he’ll play along until he knows her true motive. He’s had his hand on his blaster, hidden inside his jacket pocket, since she spoke her first words.

“Do you _really_ want to know my name?” She asks, her speech slurring slightly. “Or should we get right down to it?” Poe shakes his head slightly, chuckling to himself.

“Lady, I’m not quite sure the coordinates your plotting.”

She laughs, leaning forward to rest her hand on his arm, the neckline on her dress dipping dangerously low.

“Let me know when you figure it out.” She says, drawing a thin plasteel card from her cleavage and tucking it into the pocket of Poe’s jacket. She stands and, rather unevenly, makes her way to one of the standing tables. Her hips swing in an exaggerated motion that turns heads as she walks. The bartender sighs before setting down the glass of water hard in front of Poe, making him jump to face them. He takes the water back to Finn, who watches him walk over to his side.

“You wouldn’t believe the line to get _water_ of all things,” Poe comments, sliding the glass over to Finn.

“Who was that?” Finn asks, looking past him, no doubt over to the twi’lek. “Did you know her?”

“No,” Poe replies. “She was just introducing herself, it was nothing.” Finn looks concerned.

“What did she give you?”

Poe reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out the thing she had given him. “Looks like a hotel key,” Poe says, sighing, before shoving it back into his pocket. This is _not_ how he imagined tonight would go. Finn continues to look past Poe, scrutinizing look on his face. “Look, Finn, don’t worry about it-”

“She doesn’t look so good.” Finn comments. Poe turns to look. The twi’lek is slumped on one of the tables. In the next moment, she straightens up, then proceeds to vomit all over the table and floor. The bartender sighs, whistling to the bouncers standing at the doorway. They approach her, helping her to her feet before walking her to the exit. The rest of the crowd pays her no mind, while one of the service droids begins to clean up the mess.

“She must be a regular.” Poe says, observing the way the bar staff respond to the episode. Finn turns to give him a look. It takes a moment for Poe to understand, but eventually he reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out the key card.

“You don’t think…” Finn quirks an eyebrow, smile slowly spreading across his face.

“Only one way to find out.” Poe responds.

They take the turbolift to the top floor of the casino, using the door key to enter the suite at the end of the hallway. Poe’s eyes grow wide when the door opens. The room is _gorgeous_. There’s a full bar on one side, accompanied by a dining table, filled with various dishes. The far wall is entirely transparasteel, showing a view of the city below as well as the star-filled night sky. A closet and dresser resides on the wall opposite the bar, along with several plush couches facing a huge holoscreen. The center of the room contains a large circular bed which could easily fit four standard humanoids. Everything is lit with neon lights, similarly to the bar, casting a warm glow about the entire room. A protocol droid approaches them, a bright silver, matching the trim of the rest of the room.

“ _Good evening_ ,” the droid welcomes. “ _Will you be joining Master Fibtira tonight?_ ” Finn gives Poe a worried look.

“She, uh,” Poe struggles. “Got sick. But I have her card.” He takes the room card from his pocket and flashes it in front of the droid. The droid takes the card, depositing it inside themselves before continuing.

“ _This will suffice._ ” the droid concludes. “ _Enjoy your stay, sirs._ ” The droid turns on their feet before scuttering away.

“Well,” Poe scratches his head. “Guess that means we can stay.” He turns to the dining room table, glancing Finn’s way. “Hungry?”

 

They have dinner. The table is covered in various meats, vegetables, and fruits from different corners of the galaxy. Poe eyes a piece of fruit on the end of his fork, watching as the protocol droid circles the table, opening a bottle of champagne for him and Finn.

“Does she own the casino?” Poe asks. The droid pauses to face him. “Ms. Fibtira. Is that why she has the suite?”

“ _Master Fibtira owns many of the establishments in the city._ ” The droid supplies. “ _Including the Daystar Casino._ ”

“Is it normal for her to invite guests up here?” He presses. Finn gives him a confused look.

“ _Yes._ ” The droid replies. “ _It’s not uncommon for her to invite others. Sometimes she joins them, sometimes she does not._ ” Poe shrugs, popping the last piece of fruit into his mouth.

“Well, I guess that checks out.” He says, leaning back into his chair. He looks across the table to Finn, still finishing his meal, taking slow, deliberate slices with his knife while still glancing around the room.

“You sure about this?” Finn asks, eyeing the protocol droid. Poe gives him a sobering look.

“No,” he admits. “But I rarely am, to be honest. And it’s the best we can manage. It’s just for a night, we’ll be out of here by dawn.” Finn doesn’t look comforted by his words. In fact he looks like something else. Disappointed? Poe pushes off the table to stand, plucking the bottle of champagne from the droid and pouring himself and Finn a glass.

“It’ll be fine,” Poe reassures, his voice slightly lowered. “I’ve been scanning this entire building since we stepped inside. There’s nothing to be worried about.” He flashes the hand scanner he’s had in his pants pocket. Finn’s lips curl into a smile that Poe can’t help but return. Finn takes the glass of champagne from Poe and stands.

“Cheers,” Poe says, clinking his glass to Finn’s. “To…” He pauses. “To taking the night off.” Finn smiles, and they take their first sips.

 

Poe sets the second empty champagne bottle down on the dining table, now clean except for the first empty bottle. The protocol droid has cleared the table and powered down for the night. Now it’s just the two of them. Most of the lights in the room are dimmed, the neon lights that trim the walls throwing the room in a fantastical light. Outside, the sky is still light, despite the sun setting several hours ago. Thousands of bright stars scatter across a deep magenta sky. Poe leans up against the couch back, facing the windows, sipping the last of his drink.

“S’Been a while since I’ve seen a sunset on planet.” Finn comments from his position a few feet away, leaning up against the couch back as well. Poe smirks. His whole body buzzes with the warmth of the alcohol, the air of the room filled with a comforting energy. The lights from the room and outside frame Finn’s figure perfectly, Poe can’t find it in himself to look away, even when Finn turns to face him. Several unreadable expressions flash across Finn’s face.

“You tore a hole in your jacket.” he comments, nodding to Poe’s shoulder. Poe glances down. A small tear in the leather resides where the resistance patch had been stitched into the jacket. He sighs.

“I’ll fix it later.” He comments. “I fixed your jacket fine, I’m not too worried.” Finn tilts his head slightly.

“You fixed my jacket for me?” Finn asks. Poe feels a pang of anxiety. He hadn’t mentioned that to Finn yet. Poe clears his throat.

“Uh, yeah.” He replies, setting his glass down on a nearby nightstand, giving himself a chance to save face. “I figured you liked it enough. And it looks good on you, so…” When he turns back Finn has shifted, so that he’s facing Poe more straight on. Finn laughs.

“Poe,” He starts. “You did a _terrible job._ ”

“Did not!” Poe defends.

“There’s holes _all_ over it!” Finn continues, grinning. “Did you fix it with staples?”

“ _Specifically placed_ staples.” Poe argues, moving forward towards Finn. “See, they’re close enough that the holes don’t open.” He pushes at the hole on Finn’s shoulder, proving his point. It’s only when he looks up does he realize just how close the two of them are. His hands gently trace the cut in the leather, softly running over the thick metal staples that hold the jacket together. A thought passes through his mind. Peeling back the jacket, putting his hands underneath all of the fabric that keeps him from Finn’s skin. Feeling that warmth under his palms.

Poe brings himself back into focus. His hands are on Finn’s chest, standing less than a foot away. Finn’s expression is unreadable. Poe becomes hyperaware of what he’s doing, and about how Finn might not want this. He takes a sudden step back, bringing his hands down to his sides. He looks away, blinking a few times to get his bearings. He definitely drank too much.

“We should get to sleep.” Poe says, heading around the couch towards the bed. “We’ll have to get going early tomorrow.” He can tell he’s stumbling, trying to get distance between him and Finn as quickly as possible. He glances back towards Finn. He hasn’t moved from his spot.

“Goodnight,” Finn comments. Poe echoes his reply before laying down on the circular bed, shucking off the jacket that had started this whole damn mess. He wraps himself in the covers, trying to block out any of the glowing light that buzzes about the room.

He messed up. He’s too drunk. He’s usually so good about keeping his boundaries, about only allowing himself what’s appropriate, what’s acceptable. About not pressuring Finn into anything, and today he let himself get too far. He’s sad. About making his friend uncomfortable, about losing the cruiser, about not knowing where BB-8 might be. He lies awake until his worries and intoxication pull him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO to Ms. Fibtira, hitting on attractive men, getting publicly wasted in her own establishment, living the dream


	3. Chapter 3

Finn wakes the next morning with a pounding headache. The room is too bright, the sunlight flooding the area with morning light. Finn squints at the ceiling, hand on his forehead, pressing his fingers into his temples to try to ease the tension. He racks his brain to try and remember what had happened the night before. He remembers eating dinner, watching the sunset, but the rest of the night starts to blur. He remembers Poe, close, hands on his chest. His heart picks up just thinking about it. But what happened after that? He seems to have disappeared from Finn’s thoughts after that moment.

Finn turns on his side, towards the middle of the bed. A few feet away lies Poe, back facing him. Dark curls of hair splay out on the pale blankets. Poe’s body rises and falls evenly. Finn reaches out, almost absentmindedly, towards Poe’s head. He delicately traces his fingers over the dark locks.

Poe turns to face him, making Finn jump back, a motion that makes the bed shake slightly under his weight. Poe’s eyes are heavy, his 5 o’clock shadow almost threatening on full beard at this point. Something about the intimacy of the situation makes Finn’s stomach sick. Poe turns so that he’s laying on his back, head facing Finn.

“I could’ve took the couch last night,” Finn mentions, his head still pounding. “I didn’t think-”

“S’fine,” Poe’s voice is heavy and deep with sleep. He blinks slowly, taking a gulp before continuing. “Look, Finn, I gotta apologize for last night. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Finn feels his face heat up. He didn’t expect to be talking about _whatever_ that was so soon.

“You didn’t…” he starts. “You didn’t make me uncomfortable.” He pauses for a moment, thinking back to Poe’s touch, his dark eyes staring right through Finn. “I didn’t mind it.” He sees Poe’s eyebrows raise. A slow blink. Finn’s heartbeat picks up again. “And, uh,” He bites his lip, unsure if he should continue. “I’m sure BB-8 is fine.” Poe’s face screws up in confusion.

“What?”

“Last night, when you were going to sleep.” Finn explains, the memories coming back to him. “You were kind of, talking to yourself. About BB-8, and the resistance.” Poe’s face turns from confusion to realization. “I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Another slow blink.

“Yeah…” Poe seems to be looking past him, perhaps out the window. “Yeah, thanks buddy.” He turns slowly to get up, holding his head and wincing. “ _Okay_ ,” he groans. “No more champagne for a _while_.”

“I don’t think we’ll have a problem with that,” Finn replies, sitting up on the other side of the bed. Poe disappears into the refresher. Finn can hear the shower turn on. He reaches down to pick his jacket off the ground, rubbing his thumb over the staples in the shoulder absentmindedly. He’s still sitting there when Poe gets out, and Finn trades places with him.

The water is warm and inviting, the soap flowery and aromatic. He traces his fingers over the thick scar on his shoulder. A flash of memory, still hazy from the alcohol of last night. Poe’s fingers running along the tear in his jacket. Poe’s eyes, heavy lidded, watching the motion with an intensity that made Finn’s heartbeat race. He shakes his head, turning the water to cold to wake him from his daydream. He waits until his heartbeat slows before he exits the shower. He dresses in a hurry, the clothes damp with sweat and dirty with engine grease. He’s running a hand over his hair when he exits the refresher. Poe’s got the emergency pack on his shoulder, standing by the door.

“Let’s get out of here.” Poe comments. Finn smiles.

“Lead the way.”

 

They make their way out of the casino. Finn feels much better after the shower, the aching in his head subsiding somewhat. The sun shines high above their heads, the city awake with the traffic of midday. The city is nearby the coast, and a cool salty breeze plays across their faces. The two navigate down towards the spaceport, trying to find somewhere they can purchase a trip offplanet. All the shuttles are gone for the day, there’s little activity moving to and from planet in the first place. So they take to the shipyards, trying to find a starfighter they can purchase for cheap to get them to the next planet.

The shipyard owner is an overly friendly abednedo. She chats about the weather, the weekend, and whatever seems to cross her mind. She speaks like every ship they pass is the best thing to grace the air of Ahakista, when most look like anything but.

“What about this guy?” She asks, slapping a hand on the outside of an A-wing. An old one, from the looks of it. “Can’t go wrong with Clone Wars-era.”

“It’s only got one seat,” Finn points out. He hopes that the red-orange hue on the outside of the ship is just the paint job, and not rust.

“For your price range, you’d mostly be looking at one man ships.” the shipyard owner mentions.

“We _could_ make do…” Poe comments. The thought makes Finn blush. Exactly _how_ would the two of them be able to fit in a one man ship for an intergalactic flight? Finn’s too embarrassed to ask. “Does it come with a docking ring?” The abednedo frowns.

“Sorry,” She apologizes. “Can’t help ya there.”

“What ships _do_ have hyperdrives?” Poe asks. The shipyard owner glances around her fleet before directing them in another area.

The ships available are...not good. Half of them have had the navicomputers gutted, and several were not advised for space travel. They’re all entirely out of Finn and Poe’s budgets anyways, but they find themselves walking along the ships for long after they’ve decided they can’t buy one. Poe runs his hands along the paneling of an old skipray blastboat. He puts such care into the touch, skimming over the smooth metal with calloused hands. Finn finds himself paying more attention to the motions than to Poe’s words, describing the handling of each ship they come across.

“We’ll have to request a transport, I guess.” Poe decides, after they’ve traversed the expanse of the shipyard. “I’d rather not steal one if we don’t have to.” Finn nods in agreement. His stomach rumbles in protest, which Finn tries to cover up with a cough. Poe smirks. “After we grab lunch?” He suggests. Finn smiles.

They stop in at the first restaurant they can find, sitting down at a two person table in the outside seating area. The temperature is beginning to climb. Poe begins using the menu as a fan, which Finn tries not to let distract himself from figuring out what to order. The menu might as well be in a different language, he’s completely lost.

“Hey, Poe?” He asks. Poe pauses his fanning, eye locking onto him, a slightly curious look on his face. “D’you mind helping me out?” Poe smiles.

“I gotcha, buddy.” Finn has a strange sense of deja vu as Poe turns to the waiter, a human with bright green hair, to place their order. After they meander away, Poe turns back towards Finn. “You’re gonna love it,” He says. “We used to serve this all the time back on D’Qar.”

“How long was the resistance on D’Qar?” Finn asks. Poe considers the question for a moment.

“A year, maybe two?” He guesses. “It all kind of blurred together. And I never spent a lot of time on base.”

“Where were you?” Poe grins at that, glancing to the sky.

“Where _wasn’t_ I.” Finn laughs at Poe’s excitement. Poe launches into a story, one about a freighter rigged to blow, splitting one tank of fuel between his squadron so that no one had to go the mission alone. His eyes light up, arms gesturing wildly, simulating the X-wings’ routes through space. His mood is infectious, and Finn can’t help but smile. But at the same time, something pulls at his heart. Why does his mood sour when Poe tells stories about his friends? Is it because Finn knows almost nobody? That ultimately, Poe means a lot more to Finn than the other way around? Poe talks about each member of the resistance with such adoration, such love. It’s hard not to think that Finn’s just another star in Poe’s galaxy.

Their food arrives. Some kind of poultry, smothered in a yellow creamy sauce, with grains and tubers. Poe looks expectantly at Finn, and Finn tries to calm his nerves as he scrambles for his silverware. He takes a bite. It’s _delicious_. He gives an approving nod to Poe, who joins him in eating. It feels good to get something in his stomach other than alcohol, and he has to remind himself to slow down lest he get sick. There’s something else. He knows that at the end of this meal is their return to the resistance. How long will it be until he sees Poe again? Until he has this much time with just him? He tries to shake the thought.

Poe is obvious to Finn’s debacle. He’s eating with a gusto that Finn hasn’t seen in him before. He has a few specks of food on his cheek. He catches Finn staring and offers a smile.

“You’ve got a little…” Finn makes a motion with his hand, pointing at his cheek. Poe’s eyebrows raise, setting down his silverware to fix his face. He wipes his cheek with his thumb, popping the appendage into his mouth to lick it off. Finn smiles, averting his gaze. This feels...domestic. He’s not sure what to make of it. The feelings he has for Poe are hard to navigate. Something he can’t quite put his finger on. But they’re not like what he has for Rose, what he has for Rey. What that means, however, he’s unsure.

“Enjoying your stay?” The waiter asks as they come around with the check.

“Just heading out,” Finn replies with a smile.

“Haven’t seen y’all around here before,” They comment, registering the credits on their datapad. “In town to check out the mines?”

“Mines?” Finn asks. The waiter looks towards the spaceport.

“Yeah,” They reply. “First Order’s been looking for recruits to do some mining in the area? Thought y’all might have signed up.” The casual tone used to reference the First Order makes Finn’s stomach twist. But they’re far in the outer rim, away from any of the conflict. Planets out here might not be aware of what is exactly going on. Finn glances at Poe. Poe quirks an eyebrow.

“We might be interested.” Poe comments. “What’s the job?” The waiter smiles.

“I’m not quite sure,” they admit. “But I think there’s someone over by the spaceport that could getcha pointed in the right direction.” They thank the waiter and start towards the spaceport.

“Now the _First Order_ ,” Poe says, once they’re out of ear’s range of the restaurant. “Don’t mind stealing from them.”

“I like your thinking,” Finn replies. The shade that the buildings provide cools the air drastically compared to the hot sun’s rays. Over by the spaceport, the water shines brightly, reflections scattering from ships skimming the water before they land on the runways. They’re just about to step into the sunlight when Finn feels a hand encircle his wrist.

“Hey,” Poe starts, his voice hesitant. Finn turns to face him. “Are you sure about this?”

“What?” Finn’s confused. He thought they were both on the same page about the plan.

“It’s just,” Poe continues. “I don’t wanna force you back into the First Order if we can help it. Last time...didn’t work out so well.” Another flash of memory. Staring into Rose’s eyes, the laser ax inching closer and closer into his neck. He blinks the thought away.

“I appreciate it,” He replies. “But I can manage. I’ve got you with me.” He smiles, and Poe returns it.

“Excellent.” Poe says. “Let’s go cause some trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one this time. I promise the next chapter will be longer!


	4. Chapter 4

The shuttle ride to the mining planet is short, and there’s little security involved in their participation. The First Order’s operation must be tiny in this part of the galaxy. They’re in need of volunteers, a thought that brings a smile to Poe’s lips. Low security, far from the main base of operations for the First Order. Definitely not a priority for the resistance, but they might as well, if they’re out here. They’ll ditch whatever ship they manage to steal once they’re clear of the planet, and then find a way home from there. No problem. The guards that stand by their sides during the trip are unarmored, only a blaster pistol at their hips for weaponry. Poe traces his fingers along his own holster, now empty, having to surrender the weapon upon boarding. The other volunteers seem less than interested in the comings and goings of the First Order members on the shuttle. Just another day’s work in their eyes.

Poe glances over to Finn, who’s been staring straight ahead the entire ride. He wishes he knew what was going on in his head. What he might be thinking about, coming back to a First Order base. He hadn’t heard much about what happened on the _Supremacy_ , something about executioners. It makes his gut twist in concern.

He leans, just slightly into Finn’s space, hoping that his presence will ground Finn enough to get him out of whatever zone he finds himself in. Finn blinks a few times before regarding Poe, smiling. Poe returns the smile before pulling away into his own space. Finn’s expression falters, shifting so that their arms touch again. He looks away, but Poe reassures him with a gentle press against the arm at his side, then returns to looking back out the viewport.

The shuttle touches down on a lush jungle planet, scattered with vast expanses of water. There’s not a cloud in the sky, and the shuttle fills with dense, humid air when the airlock is depressurized. The base is unlike anything Poe’s seen from the First Order. Where he expects crisp, white plasteel he sees drab, rusting buildings. It seems that the area is a remnant of the Galactic Empire, repurposed for the First Order’s needs. The only identifying features Poe can see are a few First Order flags, flapping in the wind high above the structures. Bordering the compound are five tall spindles, speakers mounted on the tops. Possibly some kind of communication system. The entire area is surrounded by a thin fence. More to signify where the base begins and ends rather than keeping anything out. The jungle brush presses against the fence, threatening to take back the land the First Order has claimed.

Poe keeps glancing to Finn as they’re lead through the compound. Finn’s posture is rigid, almost military-like. Like a stormtrooper, Poe realizes. There’s a moment when a guard rounds a corner towards them, stun baton in hand, and Finn freezes. Poe doesn’t think, he reaches out, gently encircling Finn’s hand with his own. Finn doesn’t react for a few beats, making Poe worried that he had interpreted Finn’s actions wrong, but eventually he relaxes into the touch. Neither of them say anything, Finn keeps his eyes straight ahead long after the guard is gone, but from then on Poe continues like this. A gentle touch on the small of Finn’s back, a reassuring press into his space, just enough to ground him, to remind him that Poe’s still at his side.

The group is ushered through the area towards the center, where the earth has been torn up. Droids scatter among the rocks, digging and sifting. They’re instructed by a portly man with a well groomed mustache, given tools to use, and dismissed in a matter of minutes. Most of the group dissipates, getting to the task with haste. Poe and Finn follow along, mimicking the other workers, keeping their eyes open for anything that might help them.

The droids dig large tunnels into the dirt, pausing every now and then to surface with soft earth. The volunteers are tasked with removing the larger chunks of debris, hauling supplies to and from the dig site, and manual digging where droids run scarce. It’s hard work, and Poe can feel the sweat on the back of his neck stick against his jacket. He’s working at about half pace, not wanting to put any more effort towards the First Order’s plans than he has to in order to keep his cover. Other than an officer that makes their way around the pit, there isn’t much security in the area. The workers talk and joke as they mine, take breaks when they need to. Poe makes his way over to Finn’s side at one point, when the other workers are resting.

Finn’s sitting on one of the emptied crates of supplies, water bottle in one hand, wiping the sweat off his brow with the other. His skin glistens, the humidity having more of an affect on him than Poe. The climate’s like Yavin IV, and although Poe can feel the sweat on the places where the leather of his jacket touches his skin, it doesn’t bother him as much. Finn’s shed his own jacket, tying it around his waist. His undershirt has gone dark with sweat and sticks to his skin. Poe tries not to stare.

“I can see why people don’t think they’re a threat out here,” Poe comments, surveying the crowd of volunteers. Finn nods in agreement, eyes darting around the area. “You see anything that might help us?” Finn takes a gulp of water from the water bottle.

“Those emitters…” Finn points to the tall spires bordering the area. “They’re keeping something out. Using some kind of frequency we can’t hear.” Poe squints at the nearest one. The speaker portion is pointed away from the camp, towards the outlying jungle.

“You think knocking them out might bring that something back?” Poe suggests. Finn smiles.

“I think you’re on the right track.” he replies. “We probably won’t have to get all of them, just enough to lower the frequency.” Finn pauses, contemplative look on his face. “There should be some kind of control system at the base of the emitters. We’ll have to find the main control room to shut down the master lock. After that we should be able to disable them one by one.”

“Got it,” Poe says. “Find the control room, shut down the lock, disable the emitters.” He pauses to go over the plan again in his head. “Where can we find the control room?” Finn smirks.

“Leave that to me. I got this whole place mapped out right here.” He taps his temple. Poe grins.

“You still got your coms on you?” Poe asks. Finn nods. “Send me a message when the controls are down.” Finn stands, wiping his hands on his pants before strolling off beyond the mines. The security guard takes no notice. Poe gets back to work, hauling large chunks of stone from the pits the droids are digging. He keeps his comlink in his back pocket, hoping he can feel the vibrations of the speaker when Finn gets back to him. His heartbeat picks up, a thousand scenarios running through his mind. What if the low security was just a facade? What if they’ve been recognized? He pushes the idea from his head. They were at the First Order’s mercy as it is, there’d be no point to draw out their capture if they recognized them.

It scares him, Poe realizes, thinking of what might happen to Finn if the plan goes wrong. This kind of recklessness he expects of himself, of his crew members, but Finn? It’s different. It’s not a doubt of Finn’s abilities, or anything of the sort. Is this how Snap feels when he’s flying alongside Karé? How his mother and father felt? The thought makes his stomach drop.

“You’re clear.” Finn’s voice crackles through the speaker on his comms, pulling Poe out of his worsening train of thought.

“Gotcha,” Poe replies. At that he stands, twisting his back to stretch, trying to get an idea of which emitter is closest. He heads towards the edge of the compound, acting like he needs a break to stretch his limbs. The guard lets him pass, reminding him not to leave the base. Poe takes to the track next to the fence, the dirt worn where guards have been making their rounds. He’s at the back section of the compound, the opposite side from where the shipyard lies. Beyond the fence, dark forest covers the area in complete darkness. Lights adorn the nearby buildings in order to help combat the overpowering canopy. He passes by a couple of guards, noting the space between each sighting. When he finds a moment, he makes his way to one of the emitters.

The control datapad is a fairly simple design, easy to navigate, and is deactivated in a matter of moments. He powers down the display, puts the protective glass back over the screen, and continues walking. The second emitter goes down in a similar fashion. He gets to the third spire, and is halfway through the interface when he’s spotted.

“What are you doing over here?” Poe turns towards an officer headed his way. Tall, burly, wouldn’t go down without a fight. Poe takes a step back from the emitter, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

“I got a little lost,” Poe explains. “I thought this was the intercom?” The man looks at Poe with a skeptical expression.

“Hands behind your head,” He commands. Poe complies, taking a step back to press up against the fence. He tries to press the button on his comlink to alert Finn, to tell him things aren’t going as planned, but he has no clue whether or not it’s actually working. The officer approaches Poe, frisking him for weapons. His movements are powerful and rough, purposefully jostling him as his hands travel down Poe’s body.

“Easy, _easy_ ,” Poe comments. The officer checks Poe’s pants pockets, followed by his jacket. The officer pauses just as the thought crosses Poe’s mind. The resistance patch. The officer is looking down, unfurling the scrap of fabric in his hands, when Poe jerks forward, bashing his forehead into the officer’s head. He falters, just enough for Poe to crack his knee into the man’s nose. The man is only on the ground for a few moments before Poe wrestles the blaster pistol from his holster.

“Alert! We have a-” The man falls limp, comlink in hand, as the familiar blue waves of a stun bolt echo across his body. Poe turns to the emitter and fires at the control panel, the interface exploding in a shower of sparks. He pulls the comlink out of his back pocket, bringing it close to his face as he slinks away from the fence.

“Where you at buddy?” He asks. Sirens begin to wail from the center of the base, lights flashing from the tops of the spires. Poe weaves his way through the crates of supplies that fill the back of the base, trying to get a glimpse of Finn. The First Order responds to the alarm exactly how Poe suspects. They turn on their volunteers, ordering them out of the mines, weapons trained. A small squadron of stormtroopers, no more than six, have appeared out of the main control center. They begin sweeping the compound. Poe backs away from his spot, pressed up against a wall, and turns to run in the other direction.

He almost rushes right into Finn. They both jump, Poe aiming his blaster before recognition sets in.

“We gotta get out of here,” Finn says, setting his hand on Poe’s shoulder.

“Finn I _know_ that-”

“-No, Poe,” Finn’s voice is ominous. “ _Listen_.” Poe pauses. Underneath the sirens, the stormtroopers barking orders, there’s something else. A deep rumbling, coming from the jungle, getting louder. The lights of the buildings begin to flicker, and the earth begins to shake.

The fence that borders the base crumples as a large creature barrels out of the forest. It’s at least twice Poe’s height, running on elongated forearms and short, powerful hind legs. It has a flat face, fanged mouth, and the entirety of its scaley body is covered in thick armored plating and spikes. It’s also not alone. The perimeter disappears under the pounding of several dozen of these creatures, roaring as they tear towards the camp.

Poe jumps onto one of the crates surrounding the area, reaching out a hand to help Finn up. Finn follows blindly, the two of them climbing up higher and higher until they can reach the roof of a nearby building. They jump, landing on the roof with shaky feet. They make their way to the highest point and watch the scene below. The base is in chaos. Stormtroopers fire at the rampaging animals, but the blasts just deflect off of the creatures’ thick skin. The volunteers flee to the shuttle, as do most of the officers at the base. Poe points to a spot in the camp, several yards away.

“We can get to there before we gotta hit the ground.” he shouts over the roar of noise. Finn nods, and they turn to run. They’re making running jumps from building to building, moving across the base from their relative safety high above ground. They make it about halfway through the base before they have to touch down on the ground. From then on they’re sprinting, hands gripped onto the sleeves of each others’ jackets as they twist through the chaos of the camp. The creatures are barreling into the main control center, tearing through the old structure like it were made of dirt. The troopers are throwing grenades, several of the animals dead on the ground already from the explosions. One of the grenades detonates nearby, and they’re thrown to the ground. Poe scrambles to his feet before turning to help Finn, who’s already halfway to standing by the time he gets to his side. They can see the shipyard from where they stand, and head in that direction.

The shipyard is less chaotic, but only just. First Order members and volunteers shuffle around the space, trying to get onto ships as quickly as possible. Poe and Finn survey the area, looking for a possible getaway. Suddenly a blaster bolt hits the ground near their feet. They look over to see an officer headed their way, blaster in hand. Behind him, Poe recognizes the officer he had stunned, clutching his head and pointing their way. The two take off running into the maze of ships.

“Do _not_ steal a TIE Fighter!” Finn shouts to Poe. Despite everything going on around them, Poe grins.

“I’ll take what I can get!” he counters. Blaster bolts pepper the ships they weave between as they try to find one with its ramp down. They settle on a Xi-class light shuttle, Poe making it up to the cockpit as Finn shuts the door. It’s not a fast ship, nothing compared to what they were used to, but they had to get off the ground, and soon. The shuttle takes off with relative ease, the blasterfire jolting the ship as it makes it way off the base.

Finn enters the cockpit as Poe’s ascending the ship. He takes to the gunnery controls as several TIEs appear on the horizon, headed their way. This is bad. Poe knows they don’t have the maneuverability to evade as many TIEs as they have on their tail. He keeps them low, close to the treeline, trying to swerve around any of the flora that rises slightly above the others. The laser cannons don’t have much of a range, but Finn manages to take out a couple of ships that stray into his path.

“You better have a plan for us here!” Finn shouts over the screaming of the enemy fighters.

“Working on it,” Poe replies through gritted teeth. He searches the horizon, but sees nothing more than endless forest.

By the time he realizes the horizon line nearing far too quickly it’s too late. The trees end abruptly, the ground dropping out below them. They’ve come across a huge waterfall, stretching on for miles along the port and starboard sides of the ship. The gust of air hits them from below soon after, launching the ship skyward. Poe struggles to regain control, but in the moment that they’re vertical, their ship pointed towards the stars, the TIEs take the advantage. The main hull is shot to shreds, the engines taken out in a fiery explosion. They’re one huge target for them. The shuttle begins to descend rapidly, twisting into a tailspin before Poe can right the ship. The last thing he remembers is the earth approaching rapidly, the smell of smoke in the air, and the thought that this might be how it all ends.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn doesn’t know how long he’s been unconscious. He awakes with a pounding in his head, smoke-filled lungs, and a soreness throughout his whole body. He’s laid out on the forest floor, the dappled sunlight filtering through the trees. With a flinch, Finn sits up. The ship resides several yards away, still smoking slightly. Despite the sparking wires and the smell of _something_ burning, it doesn’t look all that bad. Fixable with what they have, he hopes. Finn turns about, trying to ignore the pain shooting through his temples, looking for Poe.

“Poe?” He calls, suddenly worried that he may not have survived the crash. He hears a shuffle of foliage, and the pilot emerges from the forest.

“Oh thank the _Force_.” Poe falls to Finn’s side, sloshing the bucket of water he has in his hand. “You okay?”

“Yeah I’m-” Finn clears his throat. There’s still smoke in his lungs. “I’m alright.” He coughs again, and Poe brings a hand up Finn’s back, hitting it gently.

“Easy there, you didn’t make it far from the wreck before you passed out.” Poe says. Finn can vaguely recall stumbling from the crash, coughing up smoke. “Don’t push yourself. We’ll probably be stuck here for a bit anyways.”

“How’s the ship?” Finn asks, looking past Poe to the crumpled shuttle.

“She’ll fly…” Poe trails off. “Eventually. It’s mostly hull damage. I took her through the trees a bit when we went down, so there’s that too. Thought we could use the cover.”

“I doubt they’ll come after us with those _things_ living out here anyways.” Finn recalls the scaled beasts that trampled the camp. “They’ve got bigger problems on their hands.” Poe gets to his feet. He stretches his back, muscles twisting under his threadbare shirt, before extending a hand to Finn. He pulls him up, slowly. Finn tries to hide his flinch as something in his lower back twinges. They stand for a moment, looking over the wreckage of their downed shuttle.

“Not one of my best plans...” Poe mentions. Finn glances at him out of the corner of his eye. Poe looks far away, like he’s considering more than just the attack on the mining base. His mouth is in a tight line.

“Hey, you don’t get to take all the credit,” Finn chides, tapping Poe lightly on the arm. “That was _our_ bad plan.” Poe’s eyes meet his, and he smiles. The dimples in his cheeks make Finn flush.

“Alright,” Poe says, either as an agreement or a change of subject. “Let’s get to work.”

The next few hours pass in relative silence. Poe begins repairing the wings of the shuttle with the available tools on the ship. Finn traverses the path that they took through the forest, picking up spare parts that can be reattached. The humidity is high, and it’s hot work, despite the shade from the canopy above. Insects sing in the trees, and a low rumbling of the waterfall in the distance fill the void with sound.

When Finn returns to hand off the materials, Poe tells him stories about home. Poe’s perfectly comfortable with the jungle, with the sweat and dirt that covers his skin. For Finn, it’s strange. Alien, almost. He feels sensitive, exposed, out like this. He’s used to the stillness of space, the regulated temperatures, the unchanging climate. Seeing Poe like this makes his stomach twist. Even standing here, so far from anything they’ve ever known, Poe seems more at peace than Finn’s ever been.

That’s the thing about Poe, the thing Finn can’t stop thinking about. He’s always _so_ sure. He always has a path he knows to follow, a plan he can carry out when he needs one. The only sense of direction that Finn’s ever had was when it was being ordered to him. He took his first step away from the First Order and hasn’t known where to go since. But in all of this chaos and calamity, Poe’s resolve is stable. Strong in a way Finn doesn’t think he could ever be.

The sun begins to set just as it had on Ahakista. The sky is a bright orange, fading to magenta as the sun disappears behind the trees. The two are exhausted from the taxing work. Finn leans up against the hull of the ship, wiping the sweat from his forehead. They’re not done, but there’s no use trying to work through the night. They’ll waste too much electricity trying to light the area, and attract too much attention from enemy scouts who might be checking for survivors. A slight breeze whistles through the trees, and he sighs in relief.

“Hey,” Poe steps out from the woods, wiping his grease-ridden hands off on an equally grimy rag. “I have an idea.” Finn smirks, the gesture turning to a deep sigh with his exhaustion.

“Does it involve stealing another ship?” He quips. “Wrecking another First Order base? I don’t know how many more of those plans I can survive.” Poe grins, the kind that makes his eyes crinkle around the corners, the kind that makes Finn look away suddenly.

“I thought we could go cool off by the waterfall.” Poe suggests. “No point in sleeping in the dirt if we can help it, right?” The thought of cold water on Finn’s aching body sends a shiver down his spine.

“That sounds _amazing_.” Finn replies.

They pick their way through the jungle, headed towards the ever-present sound of falling water. It doesn’t take too long to reach the cliffside, where the ground above cuts off abruptly, and the river cascades down into a wide pool below. The area is alive with the sounds of creatures. Small glowing insects float dizzily through the air, and creatures flutter about the sky, catching bugs for the first meal of the night. The sky is a vibrant magenta, the inky black of night seeping into its edges. The humidity is still strong, despite the setting sun, and the lack of breeze urges Finn towards the water. The wet earth is cool against his sore feet as he removes his boots, and he breathes a sigh of relief.

“Feels good, right?” Poe asks, wiggling his toes in the mud for emphasis. Finn returns a smug grin.

“At least if some river monster eats us I won’t have to worry about sweating to death anymore.” Finn replies. Poe barks out a laugh before turning away to shed his shirt, throwing the garment on top of his shoes. Finn moves to do the same, pausing for a moment when he goes to unbuckle his pants. Is Poe...naked? Should he keep his underwear on? He chances a look over his shoulder.

“Hooo!” Poe exclaims, already waist-deep in the water. Finn watches as the waterline slowly creeps up the small of Poe’s back, the dimples above his glutes quickly disappearing in the water. “Oh _stars_ this feels great, Finn, you gotta get in here.” Poe dives under. Finn glances away before he sees something he shouldn’t, and sheds the rest of his clothes quickly.

Poe is right, the water feels _great._ It’s icy cold, despite the air around them, the kind that causes goosebumps to shudder up Finn’s body, before the heat of the air soothes them away. Finn wades in until he’s just over elbow deep. He ruffles his hands through his hair, shaking the water out, letting it drip down his face and body. For a moment he forgets about the work of the day, the murkiness of the river water, and everything that has been clouding his mind since the events on Crait.

Finn opens his eyes to find Poe staring at him, several feet away. Poe’s curly hair still holds some of its form, despite it being soaking wet, and it sticks to his forehead and neck in lazy circles. His hands are cupped, the river water in them draining down his arms back into the pool. His looks surprised, like he didn’t expect Finn to be there for some reason, but his lips warm into a smile quickly.

Poe’s beautiful, Finn realizes. It’s something that he’s always known, but perhaps for the first time allowed himself to think. It’s always been on the edge of his thoughts, past the stuttering and flushing that he suffers when Poe’s near. It’s more than just admiration, more than just a desire to be as great as a person as Poe is. The sun is almost gone now, and Poe’s golden skin stands out against the dark water and black, star-speckled sky. He seems radiant, almost glowing.

No, that’s not his skin.

“Uhh, Poe?” Finn reaches out to grab Poe’s wrist, pulling the pilot towards him.

“What?-” Poe toddles his way, yanked off balance by Finn’s tugging. Small yellow lights begin to glow underwater, just paces away from where Poe was standing. They increase in number, getting larger as they approach the surface. Finn and Poe are frozen in place, watching as the dozens of lights grow brighter and larger.

At the last minute, they stop. The lights meander around the pool, and upon closer inspection, Finn breathes a sigh of relief.

“Fish...” He identifies. They swim just close enough to cause the surface of the water to bubble. Their backs glow bright yellow against the night. Every once and a while one hops out of the water, or breaks the surface to catch a bug that’s strayed too close to their lights. The pool is alight with the creatures, paying the two no mind as they make their way about the water.

“Not the river monsters you were expecting, I guess?” Poe chides. Finn chuckles. The fish venture closer to the two, and Finn takes a couple hurried steps closer to Poe, away from the creatures. The sudden movement makes his footing shaky, and he reaches to rest a hand on Poe’s chest for balance.

Poe’s skin is slick and warm under his hand. Finn can feel Poe’s heartbeat picking up. He meets Poe’s eyes. Poe’s smile is gone, his mouth slightly agape, an unsaid question on his lips. Finn gulps, and watches as Poe tracks the movement. Finn gives a wobbly smile, trying to ignore the knots in his stomach. Poe returns it. This is _different._ Uncharted territory. He knows what he wants to happen, but the thought of spurring it to action freezes him on the spot.

“Hey,” Poe’s voice is low. “It’s just me.”

What does that mean? Are they on the same page? Finn desperately wants to know what’s going on in Poe’s head, but he can’t find the words to ask. He takes a deep breath.

A crash echoes in the forest, spinning them away from each other. Both of them sink into the water, facing the origin of the noise. Finn’s heart is ramming in his chest. He feels like his body could boil the water around him with how warm he is. The fish disappear into the depths of the pool, and they’re left in the dark, with only the stars to light their way. Out of the shadows of the forest, one of the armored creatures from the camp lumbers into view. Finn freezes. The creatures that had filled the night sky are gone. Only the roar of the waterfall remains. Finn feels something wrap around his bicep, and turns.

Poe relaxes his grip on Finn’s arm, a finger to his lips. He takes a step backwards, pulling Finn along slowly. Finn follows, watching the creature out of the corner of his eye. They move slowly across the pool towards where they stored their clothes. The creature pays no mind, leaning down to drink from the water. They part ways, both headed to their own piles of clothing. Finn tugs on his pants and shirt, trying to rush without making any extra noise.

He’s got one boot on when the roar of engines takes over the sky, a TIE Fighter zipping over the forest. The creature’s head jerks up, then locks eyes with him.

“Kriff,” Finn mumbles under his breath. The animal snorts, taking a slow step forward on its massive fists. Finn mirrors the motion, stepping away from the creature with equal speed.

“Easy…” Poe warns. Whether it’s for Finn or the monster, he’s not sure. The animal makes a low grunting sound.

Suddenly it rears onto its hind legs, letting out a roar that Finn feels in his chest, and charges. Finn turns 180 degrees and bolts, clutching his other boot in his hand as he races into the forest after Poe, who’s merely paces ahead. He can hear thrashing behind him, branches snapping and the terrifying roars of the creature. His bare foot stings with every step, and he struggles to keep watch of where he’s running along with where Poe’s headed.

Ahead, Poe takes turns at random, keeping to narrow paths in hopes of keeping their hulking pursuer away. But the creature barrels through the forest, gaining on them with every step.

A misstep. Finn’s bare foot crumples on a sharp piece of wood. He yelps in pain. In the moment it takes for him to regain his pace the animal swings one of its large arms, slamming into Finn’s side and knocking him off his feet. He lands, hard on his back, searing pain scoring up his back along his scar from Kylo’s saber, and everything goes dark.

 

Finn wakes on his stomach. His head throbs in pain. He opens his eyes. He’s lying on a bedroll somewhere in the forest. He’s shirtless, something cool and heavy lying on his back. A fire crackles several feet from him, warming the already humid air. The rest of the area is shrouded in darkness. How long has he been unconscious? He shifts to sit up and feels the odd sensation of something peeling off of his back, a bacta pad, he recognizes. He lets out a groan. He’s _so_ sore. Nothing feels broken, but the motion makes him dizzy, and he covers his face with his hands to try to quell his aching brain.

“Finn?” Poe’s voice sounds nearby. Finn takes his hands away just in time to see Poe rush forward and gather him in his arms. Finn’s face is pressed up against Poe’s shoulder, Poe’s arms circling around the small of his back delicately. “I thought you were _dead_ .” Poe continues. “You weren’t breathing by the time I got that _thing_ off my trail. I thought...”

The genuity in Poe’s tone shocks Finn. He’s trembling, cradling Finn like he would break under more pressure. Slowly, he brings his arms up around Poe.

“I’m here. It’s ok.” He reassures Poe. He’s never seen the pilot like this before, so shaken, so exposed. Finn’s dizziness grows. Poe is _so_ close. He can smell engine grease and sweat. His stomach does an unpleasant flip.

Poe pulls away enough to take Finn’s face in his hands. Finn’s hands fall to rest on Poe’s waist.

“I don’t know what I would’ve done if I lost you.” Poe admits. The fire reflects in his eyes, turning them golden. Finn’s fingers are twitching against Poe’s sides. He licks his lips. Poe watches the motion with an intensity that makes Finn’s heartbeat race. Another moment of silence. Poe’s mouth quirks into a crooked smile, and then his lips are on Finn’s.

This is nothing like what he shared with Rose. Finn feels like he’s on fire, melting as he presses himself up against the pilot. Poe’s hands go to his neck, pulling him closer. Rough fingertips brush against his pulse points. The motions send shivers down Finn’s spine. Poe shifts forward, parting his lips slightly, pushing Finn back so that he has to catch his balance on the backs of his hands.

“Gah!” Finn shouts as a searing pain rips up his spine. In an instant Poe’s presence is gone. He sits back on his knees, arms still held out where they had held Finn moments before. Finn’s heart is racing, a combination of adrenaline from the kiss and the pain shooting up his back. “I’m fine I just-” he cuts off as another twinge of pain makes him wince. Poe sighs, averting his eyes and carding a hand through his hair.

“Sorry, uh. You should…” Poe pauses to clear his throat. “You should probably get some rest.”

“Uh-”

“We can sleep here for the night.”

Finn’s head is spinning. He knows there’s a thousand questions he wants to ask, words he wants to say, but the buzz in his head keeps them out of reach. “Yeah.” He seems rooted to the spot, watching Poe move away from him. By the time his heartbeat has calmed, Poe is already lying down opposite the fire from him, his back facing Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys!! I didn't realize I had been done with this one for....too long. hopefully it won't be another year or whatever until the next one comes out....


End file.
